


Ebbing and Flowing, Pushed by a Breeze

by Razzledazzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Temari-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: Temari doesn't know what to expect when she leaves Suna, but the wind has plans for her.





	Ebbing and Flowing, Pushed by a Breeze

Sand was an inane substance that lended itself to creating polarized opinions. Some people loved it, others hated it, many found it to be irritating and unhelpful- still others found it useful.

Temari had never felt strongly about it one way or the other.

The desert just was, there wasn’t anything particularly poetic about it. The dunes shifted with time, and the nights were freezing.

She thought that was how it would always be.

But the drying heat of the noon day sun never lasted, and neither did the desert.

She defined herself through the wind, instead.

The force that swept over sand, that seperated the stars from each other.

A thing of change.

She supposed, really, this was why it had been so easy for her to leave. She was of the desert, but the desert wasn’t all she was.

The weight of her fan reminded her of that.

She hadn’t followed the wind to the leaves. It felt… too much like trading one thing for another, a land of heat for a land of fire. What was the difference? She was tired of fighting, but she didn’t know who she was outside of being a ninja. All she wanted was to figure that out.

The winds of change carried her away from her brother, who was now well enough to stand on his own and rule, through the leaves, and beyond. All breezes end, and she found the wind couldn’t take her past Takigakure.

Waterfalls were perhaps the antithesis of what she was, who she was.

More water than she’d seen in a year during the drought of her childhood crashed over cliff sides in minutes. A land full of ninjas that knew how to relax, spending their off days in crystal pools underneath waterfalls. They drew her in like a genjutsu, she spent hours staring at them, hearing the crash as water hit the rocks. She'd never seen something so fascinating and beautiful.

Except for a girl with teal hair and orange eyes.

Their eyes caught over the pool on her forth day in the village, and Temari refused to be cowed just because she’d been caught staring. She’d seen her almost every day, always walking down to this specific pool and wading in, eyes focused on the dragonflies that sometimes darted between roots and reeds.

Sound carried well across the pool, set against the backdrop of the water's roar.

“You know, you could just talk to me instead of doing the creep thing.” Her voice was rougher than Temari expected, but she liked it just fine.

There wasn’t anyone else here, this time of day everyone was out eating or resting. The hottest part of the day, they said, Temari scoffed at the idea of the weather in Takigakure ever getting near the word ‘hot’.

“I was just trying to figure out who you remind me of,” Temari said smoothly. She hated how her accent sometimes slipped. Suna had left its mark on her, even through the whirlwind she’d surrounded herself with.

“You see many people with orange eyes?” she asked, a little haughty.

Temari couldn't stop herself from snorting, “You’d be surprised.”

“Heh, I bet. You look like you’ve got stories. You staying anywhere special?” She swirled the water around with her hand, creating ripples that traveled along the surface.

“The Akayami Family Inn,” Temari grinned, “Room Seven.”

“Seven just happens to be my lucky number,” her smile almost glittered, reflecting off the water.

Temari smiled, “You think you need to rely on luck?”

“Oh, well, if that’s how it is. I’m Fuu, nice to meet you,” she flicked some water up at Temari from across the small pool.

“Nice to meet you Fuu, I’m Temari. Hey, do you know anything about this food I keep hearing about? Some sort of stuffed river dish?”

She snickered in response. “Berry-bellied trout?”

“That sounds silly, but maybe that was it.”

They lapsed into silence for a moment.

Temari pushed herself off the ground, away from the dirt and towards the water. She walked closer, closing in on the water and the pool, on Fuu. Her slinking strides brought her all the way to the rippling edge. The waterfall spray pulled down the edges of her hair, softening the windblown spikes and buffeting them around the skin of her neck.

Fuu, on the other side of the pond, raised an eyebrow at her. The orange-eyed ninja was dressed for water and land, her combat outfit providing cover for both terrains. On the other hand, Temari’s yukata was decidedly not made for wading into the water with intent.

Her target’s lips quirked up.

“Not afraid to get wet, I see.”

“Not at all, dear Fuu.”

“Oh, dear is it?”

“Maybe I’m hoping so,” Temari didn’t question where this newfound sense of courage came from. Maybe all the humidity was good for more than just her skin.

She’d never been this confident back home, but then maybe it was the weight of all that expectation- or the sand. The sand was probably to blame.

Now water, that was much better for seduction, and the way it made the silk of her dress cling to her thighs was nothing to scoff at.

“Maybe we can forgo the fish,” Fuu said, stumbling back a little. Splotches of red rose under her cheeks and contrasted against her hair. It was stunning. Temari wanted to know if she could make Fuu blush all over like that.

Up close, Fuu was shorter than she was. Droplets from the waterfall rained down over their heads, being pushed by the wind into their faces. It was a wonder that they didn’t sizzle when they hit her cheeks.

Temari grinned.

“What has you smiling so much?”

“Mmm, nothing. I think I just found something I didn’t know I was looking for.”

“Lines like that get you laid a lot?” she challenged.

Temari answered with a shrug, “Don’t know, never tried it. No one ever turned my head back home, you know.”

“Oh really? No one?”

Suddenly Temari was the one flushing and stepping back into deeper water. “Well, not no one, of course. There was one- but she wasn’t back home. Met her at the chunin exams, a few years ago.”

“Oh, Inter-village romance? I had no idea you were such a rebel.”

Temari snorted, dragging her fingers through the water. “You could say that, I mean, I’m no missing nin- but I’ve left my home. Technically I’m retired, I suppose. You can get away with a lot when you’re the sister of a kage and the daughter of a previous one.”

Fuu’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Wow, a kage," her voice slipped on sarcasm, "Are you trying to woo with me power now?”

“Oh gods no, my father was horrible. My brother is… better, but there’s a lot of mistakes he’s had to fix. There was a time when it looked like it might fall to me and honestly, that was when I knew I had to get out of there,” Temari shrugged. This was getting deeper than she’d hoped. Focusing on the water again, she let the current of the pool push her closer to Fuu. “And all of that let me here, to you.”

Fuu looked like she wanted to roll her eyes, “That was still incredibly cheesy.”

“And you’re still beautiful.”

Fuu flushed again, looking around the rest of the pool before darting forward and pulling Temari in by her silk yukata. Her mouth was searing hot, with an edge of barely contained energy as they moved together, Fuu’s hand slipping forward past the silk to skitter across one of Temari’s breasts.

She pulled away, bright red. The other girl stammered, biting down on her lip and breathing out through her nose.

Temari started to laugh, he throaty chuckle chasing down Fuu’s embarrassment and pinning it down with a second kiss.

She hadn’t planned on meeting Fuu, but it seemed to be going well.

For once she was content to see where the water would take the wind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I just wanted to write something Temari focused and Fuu was the first person I thought of. I wrote this while people played bagpipes in the room next to me, which was an exercise in patience.
> 
> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.


End file.
